


Pained past

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Identity, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Another masterpiece in the making with the help of my good friend Raymundo!
Relationships: various
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raymundo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raymundo).



Branch was showing the tribe leader's his bunker after the subject had came up. Apparently they had noticed that he didn't seem to live in a pod. After a bit of convincing on Poppy's part he let them in. And it wasn't so bad actually! They seemed to have enjoyed looking around and finding all the cool things branch had in his home. Branch was really happy that they had liked his home design and functions! King Quincy even asked him more about Gary! Right now he was letting the leader's have a free roam period while he prepared them some snacks. 

"Hey there Suga'cube I have a question if ya don't mind dat is." Delta's southern accent caused his ears to flick as he turned to her. 

All the while Branch showed him around the place she couldn't help but notice a few thing's. The walls were decorated yet she couldn't find one picture regarding branch's past. She found a small room tucked away with little hand crafted toys. Yet she couldn't find one that appeared to be retired from an old childhood. In the entire wonderland his home was it didn't really look like he shared it with anyone. When he had welcomed them in he looked nervous as if not many came by. 

"Oh well... My parents weren't really a photo taking family..." Branch answered her question with hesitance. 

Delta frowned at his reassuring smile as he turned back to food prep. 

Barb was checking out some of the rooms when she found it. A large bedroom was neatly decorated and cared for at the end of a hallway. 

"Sick B-boys bedroom....." Barb trailed off as she saw it. 

She edged deeper into the room only to smile and chuckle abit. Blue Boy had a corner of bunny stuffed toys hidden from view. She noticed one had fallen under the bed as she went to fix it for him. However she was caught by the box tucked under his bed. Being Barb she couldn't help but tug it out to peer inside. 

Trollzart wasn't quite sure what to make of Barbs expression as she came in. She was carrying an old tattered box with her. She placed it onto the table with a smug grin in front of the other leaders. 

"Check it! Looks like Branch's whole life story is probs in these!" Barb held up the box to show a collection of old journals.

"Barb I really think you should put those back..." Trollex warped beside her peering in. 

"Trollex is right whatever it is it's probably very personal." Queen Essence frowned at the younger leaders behavior.

"I for one am very curious as to what Branch's childhood was like.." Delta spoke shocking them all as they turned to her. 

Delta only scoffed as they stared at her like she had grown a second head! What concerned her was that Branch unlike a vast majority of pop trolls liked country. Not just any country but sad country as to witch repelled most other's. When she had asked about it he said he could feel as if he could relate to it. He also was happy that there was music that captures time like that in life. 

"Whoa... And here I thought Delta would've been the first ta say no!" Barb chuckled as she dug to the bottom. 

"Besides Branch grew up in Pop village! Literally happy central! He probably has some cute little stories!" Barb cooed as she picked one up. 

As she picked up a journal a piece of papper fell out of the box. It was folded and crumbled long forgotten to the outside world. 

"Hey what's this!" Trollex picked up the paper closely examining it. 

He carefully tug the papper opened till he had it opened fully. His face dropped instantly as he paled to the other's confusion. The troll tribe leader's gasped as they stared in horror at the image. It was in picture was in perfect detail despite the faded colors. Jagged teeth with cracked lips so life like centered the page. Chunks of clothes and severed limbs were liked away by a slimy tongue. 

"What the....." Quincy examined the picture as more were pulled out. 

Each were carefully unfolded and quickly thrown on the table. Each one ranged from a different skill set of hands. 

"These were drew over time..." Trollzart conducted meaning Branch had been practicing it for year's. 

"Barb... Hand me that Journal...." Queen Essence's order wasn't un heard as ot was quickly fulfilled.


	2. Early childhood

Branch curled up into himself against the wall as he waited for it to stop. He could hear them from anyplace of pod as they roared with anger. Big brother hadn't came back yet and it's been day's! He really missed him... Branch was carefully tucked away in his hiding spot in the closet. He was eating snack pretzels as he shone the flashlight onto his book. The yelling had carried on longer than normal today.. 

Branch was walking home from the store with Mommy today. Mommy said he was in trouble because he talked to someone today. The nice man just offered him a balloon... When mommy opened the door daddy was home. The room smelled bitter and made him dizzy as mommy started yelling at him. There were more bottles on the ground! Branch picked one up and went to his room.

Branch carefully placed the broken glass on the papper sticky with glue. The colorful shards painted a picture that shined in the light. Branch liked making things from dad's old bottles! He had made mommy a bracelet from bottle caps but momma didn't really like it...

Branch was making daddy some pancakes that morning! Daddy didn't like them and threw them off the table.... He had then took the hot pan and pressed against branch's arm. Branch stayed away from daddy the rest of the day. 

Daddy called me a 'Bastards child' today... I asked my teacher of what it ment she and didn't like it. The principle called mom and dad to come get me. I still don't know what it means but Im in trouble.. 

Mommy is out with her friends and daddy is asleep... I backed a cake today but I don't think they'll eat it.... It's my birthday today.... Im turning 5! 

Momma gave me a music box today! It plays a very pretty melody! I asked momma to sing with me but she just scoffed. Daddy told me to shut up when I was singing..... Daddy must not really like music boxes.

"Okay..... That's enough stop it!" Delta took the journal from barb and place it on the table. 

The leader's had no objections as they took the moment to suck in a breathe. Had learned to write from a startling young age. It truly showed through how innocent he was. Branch didn't make a pretty picture with the things he had wrote. If branch learned what a bastard child was what else had he heard from them? If Branch had learned how to cook how many times had he had to feed himself? Had Branch been hurt worse than a burn? Why did they not want him talking to others? Why were they un alarmed about Branch's home life if he spoke of a bastard child? Where did branch get broken glass shards! For hair sakes what kind of home did Branch come from! 

"I think... We need to talk about this more with Peppy.." Trollzart fumbled his words as he tried to regain composure that was beyond his reach.

"Hold on Im sure it gets better! We just have ta keep reading is all!" Barb took in a breathe as there face paled as the shaking troll held up a Journal. 

Today daddy said something special was happening today! However Daddy said he had something to do first and asked me to stay where I was. Mommy was out today too! Im currently waiting for daddy to come back. The other children at the park had already gone hom though.... Daddy is really-

"Nope never mind it only got worse! We need to talk to Peppy about this!" Barb paled as she shut the note book quickly. 

"Branch was abandoned....." Essence gasped as she started to reach the peek of tears. 

She could only imagine her boy's... Lost, scared and alone... She vowed ro never let that happen to her boy's or any children of hers! It was her job to as there mother after all! But to think another that another mother would raise a child like that... She had always imagine Branch's mother to be as sweet as the boy. Fretting about his safety as he ventured off with Queen poppy. But it sounded like Branch's mother was always away from home and her baby! While she mourned and searched and grieved to spend all the time she could with her children even though one had been stolen from her! This poor excuse of a woman seemed to find every reason to stay away from her son! King Quincy was judging the father as much as Essence had judged the mother. It sounded like he drunk his life away neglecting to take care of his family! He had hurt his son seemingly on purpose in any way possible. 

"Wait... Didn't branch say he had a brother?" Trollex spoke up finally as he was now on the verge of breakdown.


	3. The garden

The rulers went to talk to Branch about this as they wandered the halls. The place was too darn big! How the frick did Branch navigate this place? However they did stumble on another find. It was an indoor garden with a beautiful glass roof. The room held beautifully bloomed white roses and blue flowers. There were also beautiful butterflies fluttering around the room. The open the glass screen door and stepped in side. 

"A flower garden? Really?" Barb asked in frustration looking around the room. 

Trollex and Trollzart flew up closer to the roof and stilled. 

"Hey guys... We found something." Trollex called while Trollzart gasped. 

At the center of the room was a tombstone and a large memorial statue. The cold stone held a warm smile and gaze as they approached. The carefully crafted stone rested still as it welcomed it's guest.

In memory of grandma Rosiepuff   
A loving mother, grandmother, wife, and beloved friend to all. 

"Was this Branch's grandma?" Essence asked as she looked up at the statue once more. 

"Branch hasn't written about her yet.... So she probably is mentioned latter..." Delta spoke quietly but loud enough to hear. 

"Maybe if you had read about her first then you wouldn't have as many questions.." Branch's voice joked as they all turned to him.

There eye's blown wide some with blush as to being caught. 

Branch waited at the playground as the night came to play. It was all quiet and still as he shivered while he waited. Daddy said he would be back soon and that they would do something together. He's waited for hours but daddy hasn't came back. He started to cry as he curled up into himself. 

"Dearie what are you doing out in the cold?" A gentle voice sweetly meet his ear's.

"So Rosie found you after your... Your dad left.." Barb asked as she sat on the couch. 

Branch nodded sadly as he ate an apple slice. They were gathered back into the living room with Branch as the guide. 

"Yes and she was the one to take care of me before...." Branch trailed off sadly looking away from them. 

Branch played outside happily as he sung for his grandmother to hear. She liked to listen to him as he sung her favourite songs. Branch sung with all his heart he didn't see it. Branch now stared eye's widen in horror as he saw it. His grandmother stuck in the jaws of the wicked beast. Hair and clothes licked away from chapped lips. Colorful blood mixed with drool dripping slowly from it's mouth. The horrid smacking as they chewed rung in his ears. His head screaming the cursed words he would never forget. 

"Your fault! Your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"


	4. Brothers

Branch took a sip of his tea at the memory drowning it out. The room was silent and the mood was damp with tears that had yet to be spilled. With a sigh he placed his cup onto the coffee table.

"You all left the journal's out... How much did you read?" Branch was the first to ask the questions. 

"Enough...." Essence was the first to speak.

She knew well enough none of them wished to relieve it. 

"I see...." Was the only thing Branch said.

A long silence hung in the air as they waited. Branch had a thoughtful yet unease face as he tapped the sofas arm.

"Do you have any questions?" Was all he asked shocking the group.

He didn't seem mad or upset yet he did look a bit down. He sat still in an old recliner as he ate another apple slice. On his lap was an old torn leather journal that had been left on the table. He's been through this whole routine with poppy before. She one day had also found about his... Past and she had tons of questions. 

"...who was your brother? Where is he now?" Trollex spoke up next hurriedly.

He was the oldest child of his family and he couldn't help but think of Bliss. Branch's face fell slightly at the questions as he picked up his tea again.

"... Two... I had two brother's..." Branch said slowly and sadly.

"Spruce and indigo were my older brothers...." Branch said clearly with a sigh at their memory. 

Spruce was the eldest child making indigo the middle child. Spruce was a tall gentle soul at age 12. Spruce loved Branch and was the one who taught him the bare basics of caring for himself. Cleaning, some cooking, bathing, and was the one to construct his hiding spot. Spruce was usually at school throughout most of the day. Indigo..... Indigo didn't hate him but he didn't like him. Indigo was distant from Branch and would often lash out at him. As Branch looked back at it he understood Indigos side how ever. The 10 year old needed some way to unwind with how they were raised. They've only knew the violence of the home. Branch was just the most vulnerable.... 

"Indigo went missing..... Spruce went off to try to set up life for me and him.. Find a home for us... He never came back..." Branch explained sadly quickly depleting the rest of his tea. 

Branch suspected that Spruce may have known what had happened to indigo. The night indigo disappeared Spruce was off. He was more fearful than one of grief. He didn't respond as usual to their parents or was as obedient to them. He grabbed Branch that night and hid in the hiding place. No matter how many times they were both were called he didn't move. Moments prior indigo crying had been cut short. Branch was in his room cowering in the corner holding a stuffed rabbit at the time.

Branch stood up wearily to refill his cup with more tea. The tribe leader's sat still as they took it all in. 

Trollex could only imagine his little sister Bliss. How hard it would be to leave her at home just to get to school. Having to actually make her a hiding spot for when he was away. Everything Spruce had to do to make sure Branch was okay when he was gone! He was heart broken at the thought of Bliss being in a house hold like that. But it wasn't Bliss it was Branch and Spruce who lived like that... Indigo too.

Trollzart was speechless as to what Branch's siblings were like. But it only raised Question as of were they were now? Spruce was trying to get Branch and him out of the situation of home wasn't he? Did Indigo run off somewhere or something?

When Branch returned he was met with two new crying kings. He put down his cup once more as he offered them both tissues.

"Would you like some tea conductor Trollzart? King Trollex? Anyone?" Branch asked gently trying to lift the mood and calm them down. 

He received only a few nods as he swiftly entered the kitchen. As he past by a flicker of movement came from the other side of the room. A new troll entered the room with a sad smile. They were a mere 13 year old and was tall and lanky. They had a maroon skin and shocking white hair. What was so gawking was the fact this troll had blood trailing down his face. A large wound to the head long since oozed blood. They were transparent as dead eyes looked over the room. Old jean overalls clung to a tattered form. 

"Take care of him for me please..." A weak whisper was heard across the room.

As soon as if came that faster it had disappeared. They all kept their eye's glued to the spot before Branch walked back in.


End file.
